The objective of this project is to provide an improved wound dressing based on a polymeric membrane which has the capability of changing its moisture vapor permeability to suit the particular conditions of the wound. The membrane will be transparent, impermeable to bacteria and liquid water, and possess self-cling properties which allow it to be easily removed from the wound surface. A newly developed polymer composition will be modified as to provide the self-adjusting vapor permeability or "intelligent" behavior. An interpenetrating polymer network ("IPN") of polydimethylsiloxane ("PDMS") and polytetrafluoroethylene ("PTFE") is currently used as a wound dressing. The resulting product will have increased moisture vapor permeability and fluid storage capacity when in the presence of heavily exuding wounds. The same dressing will decrease its vapor permeability when exudate decreases, thus avoiding wound desiccation. This Phase I project will begin with prototype production, continue with in vitro and in vivo testing, and conclude with interpretation of results and recommendations for Phase II.